Broken
by DeathWalker1717
Summary: Isabella is a very powerful vampire with a lot of bad things in her past. The man that has taken care of her since she was turned is dead. How will she get past his death? Maybe a certain pixie vampire and her family can help her learn to deal with the power she has and along the way fall in love? Read and Review Please
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Bello POV-

_I ran through the forest as fast as I could, through the trees and brush and around every animal in my path. I knew it wasn't going to be enough to get away from my stalker, because from the sound of it, he was just humoring me and letting me run from him. I tripped suddenly and found myself flying through the air and landing firmly on my back in a large grass area. My stalker slowed down immensely and as if in slow motion he stepped through the barrier of trees into the opening. He stopped just in front of where I landed and studied every inch of my body as I tried to crawl backwards as fast as my body would allow. He stalked toward me and crouched over me, incasing me underneath his body. He leaned down and put his mouth next to my ear. With every breath he took, I involuntarily shivered with pure disgust. "You will be more powerful than anyone would have ever dreamed," he whispered in my ear. _

_ He bent his mouth down to my neck and bit down right on my pulse point. Almost immediately I began to feel the pain, the burning, and the feeling of fire running through all my veins…_

"Isabella, snap out of it!" someone to my left exclaimed shaking my left shoulder.

Opening my eyes, I realized who that someone was, my father. Most would say he is more of my "protector", but I consider him my father, seeing as he doesn't have to put up with me, he does it because he loves me as much as I love him even though we are not blood related and he understands the difficulties of my life and knows how to help me through most of the challenges that are thrown at me.

"Sorry, Dad. I got lost in a memory," I told him pleading with my eyes for him to not ask me what it was about, I hate reliving my change.

"It's fine. You were only unresponsive for like five minutes this time, it's getting much better," he assured me smiling just slightly joking with me.

In sync we both stood from the step that we had been sitting on and embraced each other in a hug. Pulling away, I turned and headed through the front door of the house we were currently living at. I guess I should explain a little about who I am. My name is Isabella Night and I am a vampire and have been immortal since the age of 19 when a lone vampire tore through my hometown of Jefferson, Iowa and went on a killing rampage, killing 23 people, 4 of them being my best friends. The vampire and I had exchanged one glance when he came into my house and in that moment I had run and the rest you know already. When I had awoken three days later I found Shade, my father, standing next to me in a protective stance, guarding me from anything that dared come close. That was a little over 700 years ago.

From that day on Shade and I have become each other's family. He has never told me his whole story of how he became a vampire, just the small things that I needed to know. He taught me all the ways of vampires. Everything from feeding and hiding the body to how to decapitate a new born vampire with a single twist of my body and correct placement of my hands. The one thing he couldn't teach me was how to control my powers. I, Isabella Night, am a duplicator, every time I touch a person that contains a "gift" immediately I receive their gift. Over the centuries I have gained a vast variety of gifts from vampires that my father and I have run into, it's a very powerful gift, or so I am told, but for me it is a responsibility that is very hard to deal with some days.

I walked through the front door of the house and headed up the staircase to my bedroom. It was simple a room, everything from my bed comforter to my curtains and even my whole wardrobe was black. I loved the color so everything that I owned was black, even my car in the garage was midnight black. Lying on my bed I closed my eyes and was immediately thrown into a vision…

_I knew that the vision would take place that night as soon as I was thrown into it. Looking at the scene in front of me I saw Shade and I standing on one side of a huge clearing, him slightly in front of me, with 5 other vampires on the other side facing us. I saw myself reach for an arrow out of my quiver and in seconds we all leaped at each other. _

Oh, I hate that. I received the gift from a newborn only a few decades ago and still have a hard time keeping them at bay sometimes. Running down the stairs, I ran straight into Shade at the bottom of the stairs.

"What's wrong?" he immediately asked.

I told him of my vision and we grabbed our leather jackets hanging on hooks by the door and running out of the house. Stopping just for a minute I reached down to one of the panels on the deck of the house and pushed down, the panel popped up and I grabbed the black bow and quiver of arrows lying there and went to stand next to Shade and we began running for the clearing that I described in my vision. I might want to explain, first, the reason I hate the visions is because I only see them sometimes and only see part of what happens, the only good thing is that whatever I see will be what happens, there is no chance that it will change. Second, yes, I use a bow and am actually pretty good with it. One of the first gifts I received when I awoke a vampire was elemental control, so every arrow I shoot I can set on fire, killing a vampire instantly. So, although it's weird for a vampire to do, it works.

After just a few seconds Shade and I stopped at the edge of the clearing and we stood at the ready, waiting for the other 5 vampires to make their appearance. We were not disappointed, no more than ten minutes later they came strolling in as if they owned the place.

Shade, being a few years my elder, stepped forward and introduced him as I stood and watched from my position farther back. Sensing that the vampires were going to attack I notched an arrow and everyone in the clearing leaped at each other. Three at me and two at Shade.

Three arrows shot, three vampires down. Turning to Shade to help him out, the last of the two vampires jumped on Shade's back and faster than I could react ripped his head of his body just as I shot a flaming arrow through the vampires head, also catching Shade's head on fire in the process, to which I was horrified at my stupidity. Shooting the last vampire I ran over to Shade and saw that all that was left was a body and a burnt head, there would be no cure for the man that has been with me since day one… I was now alone.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Bella POV-

The last few days had been the worst of my entire existence and seemed that every day it just kept getting worse. After Shade was murdered, I realized that being his only "child" I was entitled to everything. From the numerous cars, the mansions that Shade had purchased over the years, in various towns that he fell in love with all over the world, to every single bank account he set up. Let's just say I had no reason to worry about not having enough money for at least a few hundred years or a lack of a sports car to drive.

I knew that I had to deal with all of the houses first and all the cars before I could do anything else in my life, so I did just that. I started at the top of the list that I found on Shade's desk and got a plane ticket as soon as I could to Georgia. Arriving at the home I packed all the important stuff, such as weapons and anything that I just couldn't part with, into boxes and sent them all to the mansion in Forks, Washington. I decided on moving to Forks because it was the one place I hadn't been to with Shade before, so I figured that I could spend some time there. Moving from mansion to mansion I did the same thing, boxed up what I wanted and sold the rest, along with the house itself.

It took only a month before all the houses had been dealt with and the few cars I wanted had been taken to Forks along with all the boxes of stuff. I left the last mansion in Germany and called a cab to take me to the airport; it was finally time to go to my new home.

A day later I was sitting in the back of a cab on my way to the small town of Forks. As the driver drove through the town I realized just how small this town was.

"Where to miss?" the cab driver asked me politely.

I told him to go straight and I would direct him from there, I had looked at all the directions to the house on the plane, so by now I knew the path by memory. A mile outside of town I told him to take a right. Passing a driveway about a mile down the off road, I began to wonder why Shade would want a place so close to someone else, considering all the other mansions were miles from any civilization. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I told the driver to take the next driveway up ahead and he could just drop me off there. Doing just that he stopped and let me out, grabbing my backpack and case, containing my bow and quiver, I paid him and he gave a quick thank you before driving at top speed away.

Turning I walked the last few hundred yards before the huge mansion came into view. Three stories, completely black with windows for walls, I knew that I made the right choice in picking the right place to stay for the next few years. Walking to the front door, I pulled the key from my pocket and opened the door, inside the first thing I saw was a mass of boxes and furniture everywhere.

"Well, looks like I know what I am doing this weekend," I mumbled to myself.

That's what I did. The whole day Saturday I spent rearranging the furniture and unpacking everything. Being a vampire I could have done it in mere minutes but I thought it would be nice to do something at human speed for once. By the end of the day I was very pleased with myself for all the work I had done without using any of my powers. I stood from surveying the living room, the last room I rearranged; I stood from the couch and made my way to the black piano sitting in the far corner of the room, begging to be played. Sitting down, I rested my hands on the keys, but I couldn't bring myself to play a single note, it reminded me to much of Shade and when he taught me how to play.

Standing once more with a sigh, I headed up the staircase to the second floor and went into the master bedroom, just like all my past rooms, it was completely decorated in black. The only difference then usual, was the King size bed in the middle of the room, the walk in closet to the left and a door to the right, leading into a study. Remembering that I would be starting high school once again on Monday, I grabbed my backpack and emptied its contents onto my bed. Putting the school supplies I would need I zipped it up and put it by the doorway and lied on my bed, staring at the ceiling for hours, thinking of how many times I had already done high school, but knowing none the less I would still go, just because I could.

The next morning I stood from my bed and grabbed a book sitting on a shelf not five feet away from my bedside and began to read. Time passed rather quickly that day and I soon found that it had passed through the night and was now the early hours of the morning. Going through my usual routine I grabbed my back pack and the case with my bow, just in case, and headed downstairs and out the door into the garage.

Looking at the five cars lined up, I grabbed a set of keys of a hook randomly and hit the unlock button. I heard a beeping in front of me and found myself looking at a 2013 pitch black Camaro. Throwing my case into the backseat with my backpack, I hoped in and put the car into gear and flew out of the garage and down the driveway and onto the road. I floored it out onto the main street and found myself in the Forks high school less than five minutes later.

Jumping out I grabbed my backpack from the backseat and looked around the parking lot. Everyone was looking at me; ignoring them I looked around again I saw a nicer car then the others, a Volvo. Standing in front of the car were 5 golden eyed people. Oh great…Vegetarian Vampires….this was not going to be a fun school year, I thought to myself. If only I had known how much fun this year was going to be…

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing **_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just want to say thanks for reading and following. Also thanks to the people that pointed some things out to me that were wrong, I really appreciate it. Please keep reviewing and pointing out anything I did wrong. Thanks again. **

Chapter 2:

Bella POV-

I have come across vegetarians in the past and I have no qualms with them, seeing as we have something in common, neither of us drinks human blood. These five immediately had me intrigued though, one in particular. Standing a little in front of the group with her back towards me was a 5 foot tall pixie, I watched as she turned around because of a comment made by one of her coven members. When our eyes met I felt like nothing else mattered except for this pixie, which I didn't even know. Tearing my eyes from hers I walked into the building with a sign saying office at the top. I received my schedule and made my way through all the staring humans to my first class, Biology.

I walked into the room and headed to the male teacher standing with his back to the desks and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Night, the new student."

"Welcome Miss Night, please have a seat by Mr. Cullen and here are your books," he said to me.

Turning around I came face to face with one of the vegetarians. Without hesitating I walked to the empty seat to his right and took my seat. He turned to me and just stared.

"Edward. Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you Isabella," he said to me after a few moments.

"Likewise," was my simple response to him.

"What brought you to Forks if I may ask?"

"It's a long, boring story," I said not wanting to talk about my actual reasons for moving here.

"I have time," he said with a gentle smile.

I was saved by the teacher drawing our attention to the front for the start of the lesson. We would be doing a partner activity today. Great just my luck I thought. Edward and I both already knew all the answers on the sheet we were given because we had both done it in the past numerous time. Which meant that we were first done and had time to talk…

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my family at lunch today?" he asked me.

"Why? You barely know me and from what I have already heard, you guys aren't very open to other people." I said trying to get something out of him.

"I think you already know why that is. Besides I have a feeling that my family and you have something in common. Yes?"

Well, it was official he figured out that I am also a vampire even without me having gold or red eyes.

"When you put it like that I can't exactly refuse. I will see you then."

The bell rang seconds later and I was first out of class, even before Edward. It looked like I was going to have to get to know this coven instead of avoiding them. I reached my second hour class, History, and walked up to the teacher once again and introduced myself. He told me to have a seat next to Mr. Cullen. I was confused for a moment until I realized that Edward was probably also in this class. Turning I came face to face with a different Cullen. Taking my seat to his left I studied his face.

"Hello, Isabella," he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Jasper."

"I didn't think you recognized me for a second there," he said.

"I didn't until you said my name," I told him truthfully.

"I'm offended Lieutenant, you don't even remember your Major?"

"It has been a while," I said with a huge smile on my face. You see, about a century ago Jasper and I had worked together when he was a human in the army. He was my favorite soldier, a pure gentleman with a sense of humor. He didn't know that I was a vampire back then, but he obviously knew now.

"What brings you here Isabella?" he asked.

"What is with you and your family and wanting to know why I am here?"

"Excuse me?"

"Edward asked me the same question."

"You didn't tell him, did you?" he asked me with a smirk slowly forming.

"No, but he invited me to join you guys for lunch today."

"That should be interesting," he said now fully smirking at me.

It looked like luck was on my side again as the teacher started the lesson, cutting of our conversation. Two classes down and only four more to go until I am finally done for the day and only one more until lunch. Third period Calculus flashed by without me seeing another Cullen. I was first out of class again, just like the other two classes before that and I headed for the cafeteria. It wasn't a shock that I had had multiple invitations to sit with people at lunch, but I already knew that I would be sitting with the Cullens. Walking into the cafeteria I saw that all five of them were already seated at the table farthest from everyone else. Standing up straight, I walked over to the table and took the last seat right next to the pixie that had had been in my thoughts throughout the day so far.

"Lieutenant," Jasper said.

"Major Whitlock," I said playing along.

"Hey, Isabella," Edward said shifting closer to Jasper without realizing he did it. I immediately knew that they were together.

"Edward."

"Wow, I feel left out here guys! Hey, I'm Emmett and this is Rosalie," said the giant sitting to my right as he gestured to himself first then to the beautiful women sitting by his side, who was obviously his mate.

"I'm Isabella."

"So we have heard," said the pixie to my left, with the biggest smile on her face, "I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet all of you."

"Likewise," Alice said to me, "So you know Jasper?"

"Yes, we were in the army together about a century ago before he was turned into a vampire," I said in a hushed tone knowing that there were humans around trying to listen in.

"Best boss I have ever had," Jasper said smiling.

Lunch passed without a hitch, they each told me a little about themselves, even Rosalie who actually seemed to like me as much as the rest of them. I held back on information and I knew that they realized it, but I wasn't going to go into my life story with humans around and without knowing all of these people very well.

"So, we were wondering if you wanted to come over to the house and meet our parents, so we could all talk without anyone around," Alice asked me involuntarily leaning a little closer to me as she said it.

"I would love to."

Rest of the day passed quickly, I had fourth hour, Art, with Alice and fifth hour, Music, with her as well. Sixth hour was definitely the best of the day. PE. I had all five Cullens in the class with me. Let's just say that six vampire playing basketball, equally split up on opposite teams was the most fun I had had in a long time.

We all walked out of the gym together laughing our heads off and headed towards the cars.

"I'll go with Bella, so she knows where she is going," Alice volunteered.

"Bella?" I asked her.

"Yep," she said without any explanation.

Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all went to the silver Volvo and Alice and I went to my Camaro across the lot. Opening the door for her she slid into the passenger's seat, sliding over the hood of the car I jumped into the driver's seat. Flooring it out of the parking lot right behind the Volvo, I realized that within a day I had met a girl that had my heart captivated, who was sitting to my right, I had befriended a group of vegetarian vampires, been reacquainted with an old friend and I was going to meet two more vegetarians who I had a feeling, deep down, that I already knew…


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and thank you to everyone who has read this story. I apologize for the REALLY late update but my laptop had to be sent in and I just got it back. Thanks again.**

Chapter 3:

Bella POV-

With both hands firm on the wheel I glance over at Alice and found her staring back at me. Looking back at the road, she spoke to me.

"The next road to the right you turn and then it's the first driveway," she told me smiling.

"Wait, the next road?" I asked starting to smile.

"Yes. Why?"

"Oh it's just I live on the same road just a little farther down the road," I said completely smiling now.

She didn't comment just started smiling. The Volvo that was in front of us a moment ago had already disappeared from sight. Finding the road I made a sharp turn right and pulled over to the far side of the road. Alice gave me a questioning look.

"Do me a favor and drive the car to your house," I said a plan forming in my head, "I will meet you there."

Her eyes glazed over for a moment and she smiled before getting out of the car. _"Ah a seer," I thought to myself. _ I got out of the front seat and opened the door to the backseat, grabbing my case I opened it and strapped my quiver and bow to my chest. I smiled at her as she slid into the driver's seat a smile set on her face. She lowered the window and once again I spoke to her.

"I will see you very soon," I said to her, "And please take care of my car."

Her only response was to push her foot to the gas. I ran across the road and made my way up the tree. Beginning my journey I jumped from tree to tree until I was firmly placed in a tree to the left side of a mansion very similar to my own except for the color. The Volvo, who I am almost positive is Edward's car, was parked at the front of the mansion. At the front door stood 6 vampires, all of whom I knew. I grinned to myself, my plan would work perfectly.

I heard the screech of tires coming from the far end of their driveway and as my Camaro came into sight I hopped down from the tree with a silent thud. Parking the car next to the Volvo, Alice got out of the driver's seat and with a spring in her step she walked toward her family, all of whom were giving her a questioning look.

I pulled my bow and a single arrow from its quiver off of my back. Aiming the bow I shot just above the coven leader's head. As the arrow made contact with the pillar just behind him he glanced over his shoulder. Recognizing the arrow he ran in front of his family with a smile on his face, facing the spot I was standing at he ran as fast as possible at me. I met him head on, running just as fast. Just as we were about to make contact I dropped to the ground and skid between his feet. He turned just as I did and we once again ran at one another. Jumping up and with my hands on his shoulder I pushed him flat on his stomach. Turning around, I sat on his back with my legs crossed underneath me like an Indian.

"Hi, Carlisle," I said to him smiling like a mad person.

"Must you always greet me like this?" he said with the same smile on his face.

"How else would I greet my oldest and dearest friend?"

"Oh, a simple hello would work just as well," he told me smirking as I got off of him and he stood and brushed himself off.

"You haven't changed much in the last century," I commented as I looked at his pristine, except for some dirt, attire.

"You have changed much though," he said back at me.

Reaching forward I pulled him into a hug and he wrapped his arms around me. Releasing one another from our embrace we turned toward his family, whom all had bewildered looks on their face except for a certain pixie and a women who looked to nice to harm a fly.

"You confused yet?" I asked the 5 of them.

As part of his family nodded in unison, Carlisle led me up toward Esme. Pulling her into my embrace just like I had done with Carlisle she squeezed the life out of my before pulling away and smiling at me.

"Hi, Esme," I said

"Hi, Isabella," she said with a grin twice as big as Carlisle's.

"I believe it is time you explain some things to my children," Carlisle said laughing at the expressions on his children's faces.

Nodding at him we all headed to the front door. Jasper shot forward ahead of me and opened the door for me; with a small salute to him I walked into the mansion. We all walked into a large room, the living room. The Cullens all took a seat in different places except for Jasper and Carlisle who stood behind their mates.

"So Isabella, where is Shade?" Carlisle asked me.

My face must have fallen at his simple question because when I looked at all of their faces worry was written on all of them.

"He...he's...dead," I said so softly I am surprised they heard me even with their enhanced hearing.

I was immediately pulled into a hug from Carlisle and I broke down for the first time since I killed Shade.

"What happened?" he asked me softly.

So I told them. I told them everything from the beginning, from the first day I woke up a vampire. I told them about Shade being the first person I saw and how he became my father. All 5 of the "kids" looked at Carlisle and smiled at him. I smiled at their gesture to him just as he did. I told them of my unique gift and explained that was why I hadn't dared come into contact with them.

"Wait," Rosalie said, "You touch the person and you obtain their gift? It's just that simple?"

"Oh, I wish it was that simple," I said grimly, "There is a downside to my gift. When I "obtain" as you call it, a vampire's gift I also obtain their worst memories and I am stuck with them. Any memory that haunts them I receive and I am haunted by them as well."

All the Cullens looked at the floor and looked sad, possible imagining the things I am haunted by daily.

"Do any of you have any gifts?" I asked hoping they would say no.

"Yes," I heard from Edward, Jasper, and of course my little pixie.

I walked first to Jasper, him being who I was closest to because of us knowing each other a long time ago and thinking that he probably had the darkest past, which was best to get out of the way first. Standing in front of him I asked a question I usually don't ask.

"May I?" I said gesturing to both of our bare hands, "It would just be easier, and I don't want to touch you by accident in public, which would be bad."

He nodded slowly with a pained expression on his face and offered me his hand. Closing my eyes I let our fingers skim one and others. I was instantly filled with his nightmares. Trying to stay on my feet as the memories went through my mind, I saw things I hoped I never would see with my own eyes, newborn vampires being made to kill others, Jasper killing the newborns that got out of hand, and things I would never want to describe to another person. I re-opened my eyes and stepped back.

Everyone was staring at me concerned and I could feel them worrying, that must be Jasper's gift kicking in, but I just waved them off, I would be fine, I hoped. I had never taken more than one vampires gift in a 24 hour period, let alone a few minutes of each other.

Shaking my head in a useless gesture trying to clear my mind of Jasper's memories, I stepped up to Edward and inclined my head silently conveying the same question I asked Jasper to him. He nodded once and offered me his hand. I skimmed his fingers and once again was overcome with memories but this time, I saw Edward crouched down getting to kill different people at different times in his life, murders, rapists, and people that should never be allowed to walk on earth. Pulling my hand away as if I had been shocked I took a step back and stared at him.

"I was a little crazy in my youth," he said trying to lighten the mood.

'Can you hear me?' he thought in his mind.

I already knew he was a mind reader because as soon as I touched his finger I heard thoughts that would never roam my mind; I instantly turned the gift off and told him I heard him but now I didn't. He seemed shocked that I "turned the gift off" but I didn't bother answering him when he asked how I did it. I went and kneeled in front of where Alice was sitting.

"May I?" I asked her worriedly, scared of what I might see.

"You may not want to. My gift is a nightmare in itself some days and I don't remember my human life so I don't know what you will see," she said looking down at my hand and then her own.

"May I?" I asked again.

Slowly she nodded and she put her hand in my own slowly. I closed my eyes and waited for the nightmares to begin but I felt and saw nothing, no new gift and no new nightmares. My eyes shot forward and I looked at her.

"I can't," I said simply.

"You can't what?" Esme asked me from her spot on the loveseat, sitting next to Carlisle.

"I…I… can't take your gift. It's not letting me," I said slowly.

"That's weird," Alice said.

I stood up and thought for a moment. I remembered the time that Shade and I were trying to figure out my gift…

_Shade and I sat in the middle of a large clearing. We were sitting next to each other talking about the downside of my gift. _

"_I hate that I not only have to always remember my own nightmares but also every other vampire with a gift who I have touched," I said sadly, "Do you think I will ever find a gift I can't duplicate?"_

"_I have thought about that In the past and I have a theory that maybe one day when you meet your mate you won't be able to duplicate their gift no matter how hard you try." He said to me. _

"_Why would that be?" I asked curiously._

"_Your mate will be someone you love and never want anything bad to ever happen to, I think your mind will immediately reject any of your mates bad memories, so you can't duplicate their gift," he said thoughtfully. _

Looking at Alice I realized something I should have known from the second I saw her across the parking lot…she was my mate…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Yes, I know I didn't have Bella tell the Cullen's about what happened to Shade yet and I haven't had her tell the "kids" how she knows Carlisle and Esme. I will do that in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and all the people who have read this story **

Chapter 4:

Bella POV-

I think for a minute the whole world stopped spinning. The realization hit me like an 18 wheeler, hard. I must have been standing there staring into space for awhile because when I shook my head and looked at the Cullens they all were staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked no one in particular.

"Bella, we have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes," Jasper said finishing his sentence with a smirk, "We were debating having Emmett punch you a couple time."

"That's not funny," I said looking at the giant standing across from me and shuddering. I might be a vampire but that would still hurt. Trying to distract them from asking me any questions about why I zoned out I asked them, "Anyway, where was I in my story?"

"You were going to tell us how you know Esme and Carlisle," Rosalie said with a glare at the both of them.

"May I ask what the glare is for?" Carlisle asked with a raised eyebrow at his daughter.

"You never mentioned Bella. You should have," she said back at him before staring at me expectantly.

"Right, well, about three centuries ago I worked with the Volturi along with Shade. I was Aro's personal body guard for a while and Shade was Marcus's, until Carlisle came along. Do you want the short version or the long version?" I asked everyone.

"Short would be good, for now. We all have lots of questions that we want answers to," Edward said to me.

"Ok, well, basically I became Carlisle's personal body guard because he was most at risk of being harmed by other vampires because of his eating habits. In return for me keeping him safe he taught myself and Shade to drink animal blood instead of human blood and how to handle out thirst," I said trailing off. I was expecting the whole family to be glaring at me because of my previous diet, but all I saw in their eyes was happiness of the fact that I changed my diet.

"I'm glad Carlisle was able to help you," Rosalie said. The Cullen family nodded in unison and shot smiles at Carlisle and myself.

"So am I. Well, when Carlisle left so did Shade and I. About a century ago Shade and I ran across Carlisle again and he was with Esme whom he introduced us to and we stayed with them for a while and Esme and I learned a lot about each other," I said smiling at Esme, who returned the gesture.

"Wait. Where was I during all this?" Edward asked.

No answer was given out loud. I knew that it was during the time that he went crazy with killing bad people. Edward must have heard the answer in someone's thoughts because he looked down at the ground and motioned for me to continue.

"That's about it actually. By the time Edward came back Shade and I were gone, this is the first time I have seen either of them since then," I said.

"You keep talking about this Shade guy. We know he was like your dad, but where is he now?" Emmett asked me.

My smile from earlier immediately dropped from my face remembering what happened that terrible night.

"I..I...killed…I," I tried to form a complete sentence, taking a deep breath and looking at the ground I tried again, "I killed him."

Esme looked ready to pass out when those words left my mouth. "Why? How?" she asked me.

"As you have probably realized, I am pretty skilled at using a bow," I said starting off the newest nightmare that haunted me every second of every day for the past month. "I had a vision…"

"Did you really just say vision?" Alice asked staring at me as if I just claimed I was a donkey.

"Yes, if you remember I duplicate gifts. I met a vampire a couple of decades ago that had visions, just like you, except these are permanent, they don't change with discussions and they are very very painful to go through," I explained with a grimace.

"Oh, ok. Continue," she said to me with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"_She looks so cute when she does that," I thought to myself._

"Well, I had a vision of Shade and I fighting a group of vampires, so we grabbed our jackets and I grabbed my bow and we took off to where the fight would take place. When we got there the vampires followed soon after. I killed my three with three flaming arrows to their necks. Shade wasn't as lucky…," I said trailing off once again.

No one said anything, waiting for me to continue with my story.

"I turned and shot one of the two vampires, who were attacking Shade, killing him instantly, but the other had his arms around Shade's neck, without thinking I sent a flaming arrow at the vampire just as he ripped Shade's head off, the arrow made contact and instantly killed the vampire, but the flame caught a hold of Shade's head and before I could react his whole body was up in flames, thanks to me," I finished bitterly turning my back to everyone and looking out the window, I was remembering everything like it was just seconds ago that it happened.

I felt two small arms wrap around my torso and I turned around and found myself being embraced by my little pixie.

"It's not your fault," she told me gently, "You have to accept that it was an accident."

In that moment, I looked into her eyes and broke down for the first time in centuries. I fell to the ground, with her still clinging onto me, and started dry sobbing. She crawled into my lap as the rest of the family left to give us privacy I assumed. Instead of trying to feed me words of encouragement she just sat with me and held me until I stopped sobbing.

"Thank you," I said to her once I was able to talk again.

"For what?" she said smiling at me.

"For just being with me while I broke down. I think I have just been a zombie for the past month but I feel a little bit better now, so thank you," I said. The truth was all that I told her, it had been a very long time since I had broke down and showed my weak side to someone. All she did was sit with me and I felt better instantly, no one had had that affect on me in the past.

"It's my job, helping my mate with everything she needs help with, is in my job description," she said with a wink at me.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Should I do anyone else's POV or just stick with Bella's?**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: First off…SORRY! I have been really busy the past two weeks and I haven't gotten a chance to update until now, so sorry about that. Second, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, I am glad that some people are enjoying the story. **

Chapter 5:

Bella POV-

I must have been staring at her for awhile because the next thing I knew I heard bell like giggles coming from the pixie sitting next to me.

"Did you think I didn't feel the pull, Bella?" Alice asked me with an amused smirk.

"I…I...just assumed you didn't know," I told her going for the honesty route.

"You aren't the only one who gets visions, you know? Mine just change because of decisions that are made and so far you have been making the right choices," she said sticking her tongue out at me.

"You are kind of immature, you know that, right?"

"No I'm not. You're just old," she told me smirking once again.

"No comment," I said not wanting to fuel the fire, "Where did everyone else go?"

"They went out hunting, they figured we needed some "privacy" I guess," she said shrugging.

I stood up and offered her a hand up which she accepted without hesitation. I may have pulled a little too hard because next I knew I was staring into golden eyes inches from my face. If I had been human I would have turns fifty shades redder, but instead I just took a small step back and walked to the couch I had been sitting at previously and sat again.

Just as Alice moved and sat on my lap rest of the Cullens appeared.

"If I missed something good that happened between the two of you while I was gone, I am going to be pissed," Emmett said taking in Alice's spot on my lap.

All I saw was Rosalie stepping behind him and then a loud thump.

"Ouch! Must you always hit me in the head?" Emmett asked his wife rubbing the spot on his head where he had been hit.

Shrugging, Rosalie went and took the spot she had been previously before they had all left. Everyone else followed her example, until we were in the same spots we were previously in except for Alice, who stayed on my lap.

"You know, Alice is right," Edward told me, "It wasn't your fault, and it was an accident."

"Can we not talk about that for now please?" I asked quietly, "You guys said you had questions, right? Well go ahead, who's starting?"

"I will," Jasper said, "How old are you?"

"Jasper! Didn't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age? Here I thought you were a gentleman" I said to him, "I'm just kidding, I will be 700 this coming August."

"Wow, you are old," Alice told me leaning back into me.

"Must you keep reminding me," I said smiling at her.

"My turn!" Emmett said, "How long have you been into chicks?"

"Emmett!" Esme scolded him.

"What? It was a serious question," he said waiting for an answer from me.

"Uh, let's see, probably a century after I was bit I found I enjoyed the company of women rather than men," I said not telling the full story.

"Can you explain what happens with the "downside part" of your gift?" Edward asked me.

"It's like a faint movie playing in the background. If I am close to the person that I duplicated a gift from the movie gets stronger until I see their nightmares as if it's happening to me," I said trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well then, I am sorry in advance," he said smiling slightly.

I returned the gesture and looked at Rosalie.

"Got any cooler cars then the Camaro out front?" she asked me.

"That's like asking Alice if she wants to go shopping," I said smirking at the pixie on my lap, "Yes, I have a few more cars where I am staying now and a lot more that are around the world at different places."

"Where are you staying?" Esme asked.

"In one of Shade's old houses it's actually just down the road surprisingly enough. A mile down the street then a right turn and you're there," I said smiling at her, "Speaking of houses, I should head home so I can change and stuff for school tomorrow."

"But you just got here," Emmett said sadly.

"I've been here for longer than you think," I said looking at the clock that said it was midnight, "Maybe, I will come over tomorrow again if you guys don't mind…" I said trailing off at the end.

"You are always welcomed here, day or night, just so you know," Carlisle told me as Alice and I both stood.

Nodding at him and at rest of the Cullens I walked to the front door with Alice at my heels.

"I will see you tomorrow at school, ok?" I asked her as we stood outside on the porch of the Cullen's mansion like home.

"I don't want you to go though," she said looking at the ground a frown placed on her face.

Pulling her into a hug, I kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry, I promise I will see you in the morning bright and early at school."

Nodding she took a step back before leaning in and kissing my cheek and going in the house. Stunned silent, I walked to my car and hopped into the driver's seat before racing down the driveway and taking a sharp right and continuing my journey home.

Alice POV-

Let's just say it was an abnormally long rest of the night and for the first time in the century I had been on this Earth, I was excited for school to come so I could see the girl I was falling hard for.

My alarm finally went off signally that it was 6:30 and time to get up and get ready. I spent longer than usual looking for the perfect outfit in my enormous closet by the time I was ready my siblings were yelling at me to hurry up and get downstairs although it was only 7:15 and school didn't start until 8:30.

They were all smirking at me as I ran down the staircase but a scolding from Esme all of their smirks dropped suddenly.

"Have a good day at school kids," Esme said to us all.

"Don't you mean be good and don't cause any problems?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, that too," Esme said smiling.

We all looked at the front of the house through the window as we heard the purr of an engine and the screeching of tires.

"There's no way that's Bella," Emmett said.

"That's because it's not," I said, "She said she would meet us at school."

At that we all ran outside and waited for the car to appear. Not seconds later a bright red Ferrari came into view. The driver slammed on the brakes and jumped out of the car. She was taller than me, but that's not saying much, she was about 5'8" with long brown hair that framed her face perfectly and a body that humans could only dream of one day having.

"I'm looking for Isabella Night," she said looking right at me, "It's urgent."

"She's not here, she left last night," I said, "May I ask who you are?"

"That's not important right now," she said looking extremely worried, "You need to show me where her house is."

"Uh, we only have a general idea of where it is," Jasper said.

"I know where it is," Esme said, "Edward get your car and take Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Follow us. Alice and I will go with this lovely lady."

With that we were all in action Esme getting into the passenger's seat and the "mystery" girl taking driver's seat. I got in the back and closed the door just as she did a fast U-turn and headed back down the driveway.

Esme directed her in the right direction and barely a minute later, thanks to the girls "bat out of hell" like driving, and we stopped in front of the most gorgeous house I had seen in a long time.

Edward's Volvo pulled up right next to the Ferrari and we were all standing in front of Bella's house.

"Let's go," the girl said.

We all walked to the front door and the girl knocked. No reply.

"I'm going in," I said now extremely worried.

"All you, munchkin," she said to me, thoroughly pissing me off.

I slammed into the door and it burst open. Right in front of me laid a body, Bella's body. Everyone gasped as they realized who it was, I crouched down next to her and found she was breathing but unconscious, which I quickly told everyone who all released the air they had been holding.

"You know, life has gotten a lot more entertaining since she showed up," Emmett said.

They all chuckled a little and agreed.

I was more worried about why this happened? Who did it? Is there something Bella isn't telling us?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
